1. Technical Field
A projector and a control method for the same.
2. Related Art
The invention relates to a projector and a control method for the projector.
A projector including: a projector body which includes an optical modulator that modulates light emitted from a light source according to inputted image data to form an optical image and a projection optical device that projects the formed optical image in an enlarged manner; and an image output device which outputs image data to the projector body, in which the projector body and the image output device are relatively rotatable, has been known (see, for example, Document 1: JP-A-2005-99617).
The projector disclosed in Document 1 includes a projection portion (the projector body) connected to a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) player (the image output device) via the connecting portion provided on top of the DVD player. The projection portion is rotatable relative to the DVD player. Accordingly, a user of the projector can set the projector so that a side of the DVD player on which manipulating portions such as a DVD slot faces the user him/herself and use the projector in a manner that the optical image formed by the projector body is projected toward projection surfaces such as a screen.
A projector that includes a pair of speakers that output sounds based on audio data as well as the above projector body and image output device is also known (see, for example, Document 2: JP-A-2006-72037).
The projector disclosed in Document 2 is provided with the pair of speakers to both sides of the DVD slot formed on a rear side of the projector.
A stereo speaker system constituted by the pair of speakers outputs different sounds from each of the pair of speakers based on left audio data for outputting sounds from a speaker positioned at a left side of the user and right audio data for outputting sounds from a speaker positioned at a right side of the user. As a result, a strong sense of presence can be obtained when the user of stereo speaker system listens to the sounds.
Here, a projector in which the projection portion is formed rotatable relative to the DVD player as in the projector disclosed in Document 1 is taken as an example to discuss a problem (it is supposed that the pair of speakers is provided to the side of the DVD player on which the manipulation portions are provided). When the projector is disposed in front of the user and the side on which the pair of speakers is provided faces the user, the arrangement of the speakers is reversed compared to the arrangement the speakers take when the projector is disposed in front of the user and the side on which the pair of speakers is provided faces the user. In short, the speakers exchange the positions thereof according to the setting position of the projector.
Accordingly, cases occur in which the sounds based on the right audio data are outputted from the speaker on the left of the user and the sounds based on the left audio data are outputted from the speaker on the right of the user. In such cases, the user of the projector cannot enjoy sounds with a strong sense of presence.